1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sheet assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the optical sheet assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical sheet assembly capable of optimizing optical condition and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the optical sheet assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reflective type LCD apparatus, in general, displays an image using a natural light that is provided from an exterior to the reflective type LCD apparatus so that an amount of the natural light decreases in a dark place, thereby deteriorating an image display quality.
A transmissive type LCD apparatus displays the image using an artificial light that is generated from a light source, for example, such as a backlight to display the image having a good quality in the dark place. A power consumption of the transmissive type LCD apparatus, however, is greater than that of the reflective type LCD apparatus. Therefore, a size of a portable display apparatus having a battery may be increased.
A transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus includes a reflection mode and a transmission mode to display the image having good quality using the artificial light in the dark place. The transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus also displays the image using the natural light in a bright place so that a power consumption of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus is decreased.
The optical condition of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus is determined by the reflection mode so that the transmission mode of the optical condition is designed with respect to a black color. Therefore, a light transmittance of the transmission mode of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus is decreased so that the light transmittance of the transmission mode of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus may be a half of that of the transmissive type LCD apparatus.